wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Viper
Viper was a female SandWing, the false SandWing dragonet of destiny and the intended replacement for Sunny. Her unnamed parents were members of the Talons of Peace. She was chosen only for her "convenience". She despised the NightWings, especially Morrowseer, and wished she could return home to her family. She was the only false dragonet who died at the Night Kingdom while "mock battling" Starflight and the false dragonets under Morrowseer's bidding. Flame had accidentally shoved her off the edge of a cliff into a river of lava. Fatespeaker and Starflight made a feeble attempt to save her, by trying to get Ochre to retrieve her from the lava, but Ochre either didn't have fire-proof scales, didn't know he had them, or simply didn't care, and failed to rescue Viper. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Viper was fighting with her fellow false dragonets. Ochre, the MudWing, trips over her, and she bites his tail. Squid says that she, Ochre, and Flame are bullies. In the epilogue, they flew across the ocean with Morrowseer to the Night Kingdom and were placed in a cave. She tells Ochre that he smells bad, and gets mad at Fatespeaker when she claims to be having a vision of the future. The Dark Secret Viper was introduced to Starflight, along with the rest of the false dragonets. She seems to like the idea of replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, but still tries to kill him on Morrowseer's orders. She sticks with Squid during the chase, and both of them are chased back to their cave by four NightWing guards. As Flame and Ochre are in the dungeon, she and Squid have to spend the night in the NightWing Dormitory. The NightWing dragonets annoy her, and she threatens them with her tail before sulking in a corner. The next day, Morrowseer takes them to a remote SkyWing outpost and orders them to convince the SkyWing soldiers inside to switch their allegiance from Burn to Blister. It was a failure, and they had to be rescued by NightWing soldiers. The soldiers then burned the outpost, killing the SkyWing soldiers in it. Later, she told Morrowseer that she never wanted to do that again. She is eager to jump into the practice fight with Fatespeaker. Viper blames Fatespeaker for her being taken to the NightWing island and nearly killed her before Starflight ran into her. She lost her balance, then her tail sliced into Flame's face, leaving a ugly gash, and she toppled into a river of lava by accident. When Viper didn't reappear above the surface, Fatespeaker wept by the river of lava for her lost "friend." The Brightest Night Sunny and Tsunami told the Talons of Peace of Viper's death, including a SandWing who is hinted to be her uncle or another relative as he asks about her, but doesn't seem totally torn or upset when Sunny says that she is dead. In the epilogue, Fatespeaker said that Viper was one of the dragons they cared about who had not survived. Description Viper's scales were the normal SandWing color, sand-pale, and she also had a barbed, venomous tail, unlike Sunny. Starflight describes her as the total opposite of Sunny as well. Personality Similar to all the other false dragonets, she was annoyed by Fatespeaker's imprecise predictions, and found amusement in bullying Squid. She seemed to take pleasure in abusing Fatespeaker, nearly to the point of killing the NightWing, and despised the NightWings for taking her away from her family. She acted aggressive to anyone she met, and usually kept to herself, but if anyone came to close, she'd threaten them with her tail to scare them away. Starflight said, in [[The Dark Secret|''The Dark Secret]], that Viper seemed like the exact opposite of Sunny. Quotes "Send me in, too! I want a chance to bite her! I can definitely kill her, just give me a chance!" - To Morrowseer, requesting to fight Fatespeaker. "This is your fault! I could be back at camp with my parents if it weren't for your stupid tribe!" -To Fatespeaker, about to kill her. "''Next time? I'm not stupid enough to go through that again."'' Gallery Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang VSViper copy.png|Viper attacking Fatespeaker, art by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Viper is bottom rightmost DSCF3403.JPG|Viper and Fatespeaker False dragonets.png|Viper is in the Upper Middle Viper (QueenClam).png|Viper by QueenClam MyFavorites-0.jpg VIPER SAVE ME.png Sandwingcolored.png|SandWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Squabblingdragonets.jpg Undescribedsandwing1.png Thedeathofviper.png|By Heron Viper2byAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:HK Characters Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Minor Characters